Don’t Wanna Know
|from = album |tvfilm = |artist = |year = 2016 |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |mode = Solo |nogm = 1 |dlc = June 22, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |pc = to |gc = to (Beta) |lc = |pictos = 131 |nowc = RedMangoose |perf = Jerky Jessy File:S%26SBTS.png |kcal = 24 |dura = 3:36 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |audio = }}Maroon 5 tarafından "Don't Wanna Know" , , ve yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı kısa siyah saçlı bir adamdır. Koyu kahverengi bir şapka, mavi ve sarı parlak bir kazak, altında kırmızı bir orta kollu gömlek, sarı çizgili siyah pantolon ve siyah kanvas ayakkabılar giyiyor. Arka Plan Arka plan, arka planın merkezinde dev bir balon gibi görünen karanlık, yıldızlı bir dış mekan zeminidir. Çevresinde daha küçük kabarcıklar var. Arkaplan ayrıca rutinin noktalarındaki rengi değiştirir. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 1 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves: Her iki kolu ileriye doğru yürürken iki yarım daire çizin. RedMangooseGM.png|Gold Move Dont Wanna Know- Gold Move.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Keep Calm And Dance Quest Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Recommended *All Songs A-E *Unlimited A-E *Solo * Trivia *Şarkının resmi yayın tarihi 11 Ekim 2016'da yapıldı ve bu albüm, Just Dance 2017'de yer alacak en son çıkan şarkı oldu. *Just Dance'in resmi sitesinin Tracklist bölümünde, şarkı kod adıyla (RedMangoose) kazara sızdı ve hiçbir sanatçı kredilendi. Bu resmi şarkının serbest bırakılmasından önce oldu. *Şarkının bazı bölümlerinde, koçun ayağının koçu çevreleyen balondan ayrıldığı bir hata var. *Dansçının bir beta versiyonu, dansçının eldiveninin saf cyan yerine güçlü bir cyan olduğu resmi Just Dance web sitesinde kullanılır. Galeri Game Files RedMangoose_Cover_Generic.jpg|'' '' Redmangoose cover albumcoach.png| album coach Dontwannaknowsquarebkg.png| album background Dontwannaknow banner bkg 15.png| menu banner redmangoose map bkg.png| map background redmangoose_cover@2x.jpg| cover RedMangoose1024.png| cover RedMangooseAva.png|Avatar 200593.png|Golden avatar 300593.png|Diamond avatar redmangoose pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots DontWanna MenuScreen.png|'' '' on the menu Don'tWannaCoverMenu.png| loading screen Don'tWannaCoachSelect.png| coach selection screen Redmangoose jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu ( ) (Christmas skin) Redmangoose jd2018 load.png| loading screen ( ) redmangoose jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen ( ) Redmangoose jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu ( ) Redmangoose jd2019 load.png| loading screen ( ) Redmangoose jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen ( ) Dontwannaknow gameplay.png| gameplay Promotional Images 2017_COACH_DON_T_WANNA_KNOW.png|Promotional coach JD2017_5daysleft.png|The dancer in the "5 Days Until " photo JD2017_SCREENSHOT_DONT_WANNA_KNOW_1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 JD2017_SCREENSHOT_DONT_WANNA_KNOW_2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 JD2017_SCREENSHOT_DONT_WANNA_KNOW_3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Behind the Scenes RedMangooseBTS.PNG|Behind the scenes Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Don’t Wanna Know Dont wanna know officialsite.png|Beta version (the coach s glove is more pointed to a turquoise shade) Unknown avatar.png|Beta avatar Others Maroon_5_-_Don't_Wanna_Know_Just_Dance_2017_Official_Gameplay_preview.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Just_Dance_2017_Don't_Wanna_Know_by_Maroon_5_-_Official_Track_Gameplay_US.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) redmangoose foot error.png|The error where the coach s foot leaves the bubble Just Dance Now Don t Wanna know gameplay 5 stars.gif|The coach leaving the screen in Videos Official Music Video Maroon 5 - Don't Wanna Know Don't Wanna Know (Official JD2017 Version) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 2017 Don't Wanna Know by Maroon 5 - Official Track Gameplay US Maroon 5 - Don't Wanna Know Just Dance 2017 Official Gameplay preview Gameplays Don't Wanna Know - Maroon 5 - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Xbox One) Don't Wanna know Don't Wanna Know - Just Dance 2019 Don't Wanna Know - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation en:Don't Wanna Know es:Don't Wanna Know Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Maroon 5 Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Jerky Jessy